Tetsuya's Happiness Theory
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Untaian kehidupan mulai berubah kala mereka bertiga datang. Dengan tatapan merahnya yang ketakutan, Tetsuya mencoba menjinakkan mereka. Setelah beberapa tahun lama, ia akhirnya mulai betah dengan mereka bertiga. Roda gigi kehidupan kembali bergesekan, menghasilkan kembang api, ketika Tetsuna meninggal. Dan... Apakah teori 'kebahagiaan' seorang Tetsuya...? [AkaKuro, KiyofemKuro]


_Madder Red_...

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru cerah, terlihat berdoa persis di depan sebuah altar. Altar itu sendiri dipasangkan dengan foto seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh dua tahunan, yang berambut sama sepertinya dan panjang hingga ke sikunya. Wanita itu tersenyum ceria, namun terkesan sangat khidmat dan suci.

_... tolong jangan musnahkan masa depan lagi...!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Tetsuya's Happiness Theory**

© Himomo Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan **Kagerou Project** © Jin (music) dan Shidu (animation)

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, KagePro plot, pairing KiyofemKuro sebagai orang tua, TIDAK ADA YAOI dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inside a small red brick house, _

_They whispered as if plotting a secret plan._

Anak laki-laki itu masih ingat betul masa-masa SD-nya.

Ketika itu, Tetsuna Kiyoshi, ibu anak laki-laki berambut biru cerah itu, membuka pintu rumah kecil nan hangat yang dibangun oleh sang suami kesayangan Tetsuna. Kala itu beliau baru saja pulang malam seperti biasa—suatu keseharian yang damai; namun kali ini sedikit lebih spesial atas kehadiran tiga sosok bocah yang jauh lebih muda dari anak laki-laki tersebut di dalam lingkungan mereka di sekitar wanita tersebut.

"Halo, Tetsuya-kun~" sapa ibu tersebut ramah.

"Halo _Okaa-san_! Anoo... Siapa anak-anak ini?" tanya si anak kecil itu penasaran berlari ke depan pintu masuk dari ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari situ.

Tersenyum manis seraya merapikan rambut panjangnya yang halus, wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memperkenalkan ketiga bocah tersebut, "Tetsuya-kun, mulai hari ini kamu akan tinggal bersama adik-adik angkat kita ini. Dari kiri ke kanan, namanya Kazunari, Shintarou, dan Tatsuya. Kamu boleh memanggilnya sesukamu! Nah, anak-anak, kenalkan, dia ini anakku, namanya Kiyoshi Tetsuya, yang akan menjadi kakak kalian! _Nee_, ayo masuk, jangan sungkan."

Ketiga bocah itu masih saling sikut, terlihat ekspresinya yang takut dengan keberadaan orang lain.

Namun tidaklah bagi seorang Kiyoshi Tetsuya—nama anak kecil berambut biru cerah itu. Dari bola mata biru cerahnya yang bulat, ia merasakan suatu ketertarikan terhadap sisi yang lain dari ketiga bocah tersebut.

Tetsuna lalu sengaja meninggalkan sang anak semata wayangnya menuju ruang keluarga seraya melepas jaket laboratoriumnya, hanya sekedar bertemu dengan sang suami tersayangnya—Kiyoshi Teppei. Dari sudut kecil Tetsuya, ia bisa melihat aura kemesraan luar biasa yang merebak dengan dahsyat dari ruang keluarga tersebut.

_Aaahh... Aku tidak boleh mengganggu kemesraan Okaa-san dan Otou-san_, diam-diam anak Tetsuna ini tersenyum kecil.

"Naaahh... _Nee_, Kazunari-kun, Tatsuya-kun, Shintarou-kun?" sapa anak kecil itu usai puas memandangi kemesraan itu, ditujukan kepada tiga bocah berusia lima tahun itu.

"I... Iya...?" Ketiga anak itu saling sembunyi; sepertinya belum hilang juga rasa takutnya kepada orang lain.

_Mereka pasti menderita..._ Diam-diam anak tersebut kasihan dengan mereka bertiga itu.

Tetsuya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan tersenyum dengan ramah, "_Nee_, jangan takut. Nama aku Kiyoshi Tetsuya, umurku baru tujuh tahun. Ayo, jangan takut, nanti Kakak yang mengajak kalian bermain. Pokoknya, kalian harus mandi dulu ya?"

Awalnya mereka bertiga sempat ragu dengan perkataan Tetsuya, namun melihat kesungguhan hati Tetsuya yang sudah berbaik hati mau menyambut mereka bertiga, salah satu dari mereka—anak berambut hitam dibelah tepat pada dahinya, menyambut uluran tersebut seraya berkata dengan sedikit takut-takut, "Nggghh... Kazunali _dechou_... Tidak mau."

"Hmmm, ya sudah, kalian boleh main kok." bimbing Tetsuya memimpin barisan anak-anak tersebut.

Anak kedua—yang berambut hijau dengan kacamata besarnya yang menempel pada wajahnya—mengekor persis di belakang Kazunari, diikuti oleh anak berambut hitam dan memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata sebelah kanannya.

Mereka berempat menuju ruang lain—ruang yang benar-benar berisi mainan dan beberapa rak buku yang sudah diisi dengan buku-buku tertentu. Ruang itu berada di sebelah ruang keluarga, dan kedua orang tua Tetsuya ternyata sudah lebih awal ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perut mereka masing-masing.

Tetsuya lalu mengisyaratkan ketiga anaknya untuk duduk di lantai yang masih berserakan mainan dan bukunya, dan menatap mereka lekat-lekat. _Mereka bertiga bersaudara ya...? Mata mereka merah semua, dan... Cantik... Tapi... Rasanya ada yang salah ya?_

Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, anak laki-laki tertua itu lalu bertanya dengan penasaran, "Kalian bersaudara?"

"... Tidak, _dechou_." jawab mereka bertiga hampir-hampir tidak kedengaran suaranya.

"Coba ulangi, Kakak tidak dengar suara kalian...?"

"... Kami beda kelualga..." jawab salah satu dari mereka lirih dan semakin serak.

Mengangkat satu alis, Tetsuya ikut duduk di depan mereka dan meringkuk dengan datar—walau ada ekspresi penasaran di sana—dan bertanya lagi, "Memangnya kalian bertiga sebelumnya tinggal di panti pengasuhan ya?"

TOK TOK.

Muncul suara ketukan pelan dari pintu ruang bermain tersebut. Ketika mereka berempat beralih perhatian, di sana sudah berdiri Tetsuna, sang ibunda Tetsuya. Beliau lalu menghampiri Tetsuya serta ikut duduk seraya mengelus kepala mereka bertiga secara bergiliran, "Maaf jika Ibu tiba-tiba ikut serta. Ternyata kalian di sini."

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, anak kandung Tetsuna ini lalu berbisik kepada sang ibundanya, "... Ngg, tadi saya mendengar kalau mereka beda keluarga. Kukira mereka bersaudara, karena memiliki mata itu."

"Hush, jangan katakan itu. Mungkin karena itu, mereka bertiga memiliki masa lalu yang mengerikan, Nak."

"Apakah itu, _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya datar.

Ibunya lalu menunjukkan ekspresi bersimpati dan sedih, "Kazu-chan katanya sering di-_abuse_ secara fisik oleh ibunya sehingga dibuang di sana, sedangkan Shin-chan juga mirip dengan Kazu-chan, hanya saja sedikit beda ceritanya. Kabarnya dia satu-satunya yang selamat dari kebakaran rumahnya. Lalu Tatsu-chan ini kabarnya dimasukkan ke panti pengasuhan setelah berjuang menyelamatkan diri dari tenggelamnya ia bersama anjingnya."

DEG.

_Sangat menyakitkan sekali..._ Diam-diam di hati Tetsuya, ia menangis mendengar masa lalu mereka itu.

"... Ini pacti kalena kami monctel, _dechou_!" Tiba-tiba Kazunari meringkuk semakin erat dan mengutarakan isi hatinya yang perih bagaikan disiram jeruk nipis saking menyakitkannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kazunari-kun... _Kaa-san_, apa maksudnya ini?"

"... Di panti tersebut, ketiga anak ini dikatakan sebagai salah satu sumber masalah. Kazu-chan sering menipu anak-anak lain dengan ekspresinya, lalu Shin-chan sering menghilang, dan Tatsu-chan dihindari karena bisa membaca pikiran orang." jawab ibunya mengelus punggung Tetsuya.

Anak lainnya ikut menimpali, "... Ini pacti kalena mata kita itu..."

Deg.

Tergerak hatinya untuk menghibur ketiga anaknya yang menderita secara psikologis dan kehilangan kasih sayangnya, Tetsuya lalu bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu rak bukunya. Setelahnya, ia kembali dengan menyodorkan sebuah DVD Po*er Ra*gers seraya menghiburnya, "Itu tidak benar, karena warna merah itu adalah warnanya pahlawan, jadi kalian jangan khawatir ya?"

Ketiga anaknya lalu ganti memandang anak laki-laki berambut biru cerah itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Ibunya yang mengerti usaha anaknya, lalu menciumi kepala Tetsuya, "Bagus, Nak. Sayangilah mereka bertiga seperti adikmu, ya! Ibu mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Teppei-kun."

"Ah, baiklah _Kaa-san_!"

"Ibu percaya mereka akan menyayangimu, karena kamu adalah anak Ibu dan Papa!"

"Un."

Setelah ibunya pergi, Tetsuya ganti menatap ketiga anak itu. Ia lalu bertanya kepada mereka bertiga lagi, "Jadi, kalian mau mengobrol tentang apa dulu?"

Mereka bertiga tetap tidak mau merespon perkataan anak laki-laki tersebut. Mereka masih terdiam dengan tatapan lesu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya. Tidak menyerah, anak itu lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pensil. Ia lantas menggambarnya dengan gambar level normal; dan menampakkan kepada mereka gambar seorang cowok cebol berambut merah terang dengan mata heterokromik. (A/N : Sebentar ya, _minna_... *dan kemudian digunting dengan indahnya*)

Usai menggambar sang sahabat anak minim ekspresi itu, ia lalu bertanya kepada mereka, "Apa pendapat kalian terhadap gambarku?"

Masih tidak ada respon yang signifikan dari mereka bertiga.

Ia mulai khawatir akan tindakannya sendiri.

_Apakah aku benar-benar bisa meluluhkan kebencian yang ada di hati mereka bertiga ini...?_

Anak itu lalu memutar akal; mengkhawatirkan _image_-nya sebagai kakak yang baik, hingga... Sebuah lampu imajiner menyala dengan terang di atas kepala Tetsuya. Anak itu lalu berdiri lagi; kali ini mengambil sesuatu dari laci yang ada di salah satu sudut ruang bermain tersebut.

Beberapa selang detik sesudahnya, anak itu lalu kembali lagi dan memanggil mereka bertiga dari belakang, "Lihatlah, adik-adik!"

Dan ketika mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang secara spontan, mereka menyaksikan Tetsuya bergaya khas salah satu karakter utama Po*er Ra*gers versi warna merah. Tambahannya, sebuah syal panjang berwarna merah terang dikalungkan di lehernya, dan tampang tanpa ekspresinya membuat mereka bertiga kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kita seperti organisasi rahasia, ya kan?" tanya Tetsuya percaya diri.

Usaha Kiyoshi Tetsuya berhasil. Aksinya membuat mereka bertiga semakin berbinar-binar dan mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengajak anak itu mengobrol.

**.**

_Dyed in madder red, let's begin._

_Although we're just playing heroes._

**.**

Keesokan harinya, ibunya mengetuk ruang bermain yang sedari malam kemarin belum juga dibuka oleh mereka berempat. Ketika ibu membuka pintu tersebut, alangkah kagetnya beliau. Beliau menyaksikan keempat anak laki-laki yang polos dan manis itu tidur di atas karpet tebal dengan damainya, berbeda dengan suasana ketika pertemuan pertama mereka pada malam hari itu.

_Aksi anakku berhasil ya, duh, manisnya~_

Sang ibunda lalu membangunkan mereka berempat, "Nak, nak, ayo bangun. Hari ini sudah pagi lho."

"I—iya _Kaa-san_. A-Aduh, sudah sepagi ini?" gumam Tetsuya setengah sadar.

"Hehehehe, Mama tidak menyangka kamu bisa bersahabat dengan ketiga anak ini." puji ibunya kagum.

"Soalnya mereka suka hal seperti ini—eh? Baju apa itu?"

Perhatian sang anak semata wayangnya tersedot oleh tiga set pakaian anak-anak yang dibawakannya. Tersenyum, ibunda lalu menjelaskannya sambil mengelus bokong ketiga anak laki-laki yang lain, "Ini adalah pakaian untuk mereka bertiga. Sepertinya mereka tidak punya baju lain selain yang ada di badan mereka."

Puk puk.

Tepukan pelan nan penuh kasih sayang Tetsuna sukses membuat ketiga anak tersebut terbangun dengan malas. Melihat reaksi anak-anaknya tersebut, beliau lalu memberikan tiga set bajunya kepada mereka, "Anak-anak, Ibu kasih baju ini ya? Teppei-kun membelikan baju ini seketika setelah melihat aku membawa kalian kemari."

Manik merah menyala mereka bertiga terpancang pada baju tersebut. Mereka dengan sungkan mengambilnya, "Boleh nih, Mama / Kaa-san / Kaa-chan?"

"Aduuhh, kalian ini bagaimana sih? Kalian ini anak Ibu juga lho? Sudah ah, Ibu mau menyiapkan makanan, apa kalian mau?" tanya Tetsuna gemas melihat keinosenan yang terlukiskan dengan jelas pada wajah mereka bertiga.

"A-Ah, tidak ucah, Mama. Kami macih mau mengoblol dengan Tetchuya-niichan!" tolak ketiga anak itu masih asyik meneliti baju yang mereka terima itu.

"Oh iya, kalian belum mandi ya? Ibu sudah siapkan bak besar untuk kalian _berempat_!" tambah Tetsuna semakin gemas.

Tetsuya lalu menginterupsinya dengan wajah datarnya, "_Nee_, _Kaa-san_, bukannya bak itu hanya cukup untuk dua orang?"

Ibunya lalu mengedipkan mata sebelah kiri—pastinya dengan maksud sedikit jahil—dan menjelaskannya, "Kalau itu sih, Teppei-kun sudah membeli bak yang besar sekali, cocok untuk kalian berempat! Lebih tepatnya, sebuah bak karet ukuran super raksasa! Kalian pasti senang bermain-main air lho! Dan... Kamu tumben sekali mau memakai syal yang _itu_..."

Melihat syal merahnya yang masih tertempel di lehernya, Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, "Saya menggunakan syal ini untuk mengajak mereka mengobrol. Katanya saya mirip dengan salah satu karakter Po*er Ra*gers yang berwarna merah, dan mereka bilang kalau saya itu _cool_."

"Wah wah, pasti Seijuurou-kun cemburu nih!"

PIK.

Merasa tersulut oleh 'provokasi terselubungnya' Tetsuna, Tetsuya menggeleng kepalanya dengan sedikit sebal, "_Kaa-san _bisa juga ah. Seijuurou-kun kan laki-laki, mana bisa akrab dengan saya... Lagian, dia itu jenius."

"Sudah ah, Tetsuya-kun."

TOK TOK.

Perhatian para penghuni ruang bermain itu segera berganti ke suara ketukan pintu kamar tersebut. Terlihat sosok laki-laki dewasa berusia sekitar tiga puluh tiga tahun yang berambut cokelat serta beralis khas, tersenyum ramah kepada anak-anaknya, "Selamat pagi, Tetsuna-chan, Tetsuya-kun, Kazunari-kun, Shintarou-kun, Tatsuya-chan."

"_Tou-sama_!" pekik Tetsuya kaget.

Ketiga anak itu segera bergumul di belakang Tetsuya, dan saling berbisik, "Siapa laki-laki dewasa itu? Ganteng rasanya."

"Wah, wah, ramai sekali ya. Anak-anak, kenalkan, nama saya Kiyoshi Teppei, kepala keluarga ini. Oh ya, Tetsuna-chan, laporan dari ketua tim ilmuwan belum kita selesaikan lho? Pak Kenjirou sudah protes di telepon tadi pagi tuh~" ujar Teppei sambil melirik-lirik Tetsuna dengan nakal.

"Astaga! Padahal aku rasa aku sudah selesai membuat laporan itu!" Tetsuna tiba-tiba berdiri dan pamit kepada anak-anaknya untuk keluar dsari ruang tersebut, dan masih berekspresi sedikit panik.

BLAM.

Ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya menghilang dari ruang tersebut, ketiga anak itu segera berdiri dan membuka pakaian atasannya! Tetsuya yang menyadari aksi spontan anak-anak tersebut, terkesiap kaget dan memekik panik, "Ka-Kalian! Harusnya kalian mandi dulu baru mau memakai pakaian baru tersebut!"

"Tidak mau!" Spontan ketiga anaknya serempak membantah perkataan Tetsuya.

Sret sret.

"Waaahh, baju ini membuat kita keliyatan keyen ya!" ujar Kazunari girang.

Tatsuya melompat riang, dan Shintarou hanya bisa berjuang menahan rasa girangnya yang benar-benar akut. Tetsuya hanya bisa memandang pemandangan langka ini dengan wajah heran. _Anak-anak ini... Mereka sudah benar-benar bebas ya..._

"Hei. Ini adalah rahasia kecil organisasi kita, ya?"

Perlahan pendengaran mereka tertuju kepada sumber suara tersebut. Mereka lalu menoleh Tetsuya, yang menaruh telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya. Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu mengerti perkataan tersebut, namun perlahan namun pasti mereka mulai berkumpul di dekat Tetsuya seraya menunjukkan wajah-wajah cerah—bisa dipastikan kabut murung itu sudah benar-benar lenyap dari ekspresi anak-anak tersebut.

Kazunari lalu menggangguk sambil tersenyum nakal, "Baiklah! Ayo, Shin-chan! Tatsu-chan!"

Shintarou hanya bisa tersenyum tsundere—tentunya dengan membuang muka—dan Kazunari segera menepuk keras punggung Tatsu yang hanya bisa tertawa pasrah. Tetsuya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat bodohnya tingkah mereka bertiga. Merasa puas, Tetsuya lalu berdiri dan bertanya dengan santai, "Hari ini mau bermain apa dulu?"

"Petak umpat!"

"Detektiv!"

"Kelilin' kota!"

Ketiga anak kecil itu antusias menanggapi pertanyaan kakak angkatnya tersebut. Bingung menghadapi pilihan mereka, ia akhirnya berkata dengan pasrah, "Begini, kita keliling di sekitar sini sambil belajar macam-macam, oke? Pulangnya bisa bermain petak umpat, bagaimana?"

Mereka lalu melirik satu sama lain, dan menggangguk spontan dan berjamaah. Mereka lalu menyetujuinya dengan semangat, "Ou!"

Keempat anak ini lalu bermain dengan riang dan damai; tidak ada masalah internal dalam keluarga hangat yang mereka dambakan, dan juga kebahagiaan abadi yang mereka harapkan dari dunia yang fana ini, namun...

.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu sudah.

Sebuah dupa kini tertancap persis di depan altar seorang wanita berambut biru cerah hingga siku itu. Di depan altar itu, tiga anak yang kini beranjak besar menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, yang sedang menangis dengan pilunya. Di belakang mereka bertiga, berdiri anak laki-laki lain yang lebih besar dan mengenakan syal berwarna merah menyala, menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Uuuuu... Tetsuna-_kaa-san_... Uuuuuu..." Ketiga anak angkat itu terisak menangis di depan altar itu.

Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Seolah-olah masa lalunya yang membahagiakan tersedot oleh yang namanya rasa sedih dan gelapnya ketakutan. Ia memegangi erat syalnya, berusaha menghalau rasa sedih luar biasa yang menghantamnya bak segulung tsunami.

"_Nee_, Tetsuya-kun?"

Anak berambut biru cerah itu lalu menoleh ke belakangnya. Di sana ada banyak saudara-saudara dan keponakan yang datang kemari. Salah satu dari mereka lalu meraih kedua tangan Tetsuya dan turut menyampaikan belasungkawanya, "Kami turut berduka akan ibundamu, Tetsuya-kun. Beliau anak yang baik, jadi tolong bersabar ya?"

Tetsuya menunduk sedih, "... Iya, Pak, Bu."

"Semoga beliau dapat pergi ke nirwana, Nak. Doakan beliau ya, nak!"

"Kami turut berbelasungkawa untuk ibumu, Tetsuya-kun!"

"Terima kasih, semuanya..."

Di sudut mata Tetsuya, ia melihat ketiga adik angkatnya masih berdiri persis di depan altar dengan wajah muram. Rasanya sudah seribu tahun lamanya ia tak pernah melihat wajah sedih dan takut mereka, dan ia tak menyangka akan menjumpainya sekali lagi di hari kematian ibundanya.

Melihat mereka berduka serasa membuat hati Tetsuya tertusuk sejumlah pedang tiada habisnya. Sangat menyakitkan, apalagi ia sekarang sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka bertiga. Mata biru cerahnya lalu menyisir sekitar ruang tamu rumahnya, dan menyadari adanya dua orang dewasa yang masih berdiri sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Seketika anak itu berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

Kedua orang itu adalah sepasang orang tua yang terkesan normal—sebuah pemandangan pertama bagi anak yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Namun Tetsuya sudah hafal di luar kepala; mereka juga salah satu dari orang yang sangat disayangi ibundanya semasa hidupnya.

"Akashi-san!" teriaknya serak.

Kedua orang itu segera menoleh ke Tetsuya, dan segera memeluk anak tersebut sambil terisak menangis, "Nak... Kami turut berduka dengan kematian Tetsuna-san... Ini merupakan pukulan terbesar bagi kami..."

"Huuu... Tidak apa-apa... Ta-Tapi, saya ingin minta tolong kepada Akashi-san..." ujar Tetsuya menahan tangisannya.

"Katakan saja, Nak."

"Begini, saya perlu memanggil Papa, jadi tolong jaga tamu ya?" pinta Tetsuya setengah berbisik.

Pasangan Akashi ini tersenyum lemah, dan mengelus kepalanya, "Tenang saja, serahkan kepada kami. Pergilah, kami yang menjaga tamu sekaligus tiga adik angkatmu."

Anak itu lalu menggangguk sopan, dan pamit kepada mereka berdua. Diam-diam pula ia sengaja membiarkan ketiga adik angkatnya berdoa di depan altar ibundanya. Ia lalu menyelinap masuk ke lantai dua, di man kamar kedua orang tuanya berada. Dengan hati-hati dia bergerak; ia tidak mau membuat kericuhan di rumahnya di saat sedang berduka seperti ini.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Dengan langkah seperti tentara yang hendak bergerilya, ia bergerak ke sisi kanan koridor lantai dua itu, di mana kamar orang tuanya terletak. Ketika ia berjalan, ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar tersebut. Hatinya teriris-iris mendengar suara serak itu.

_Papa... Apa Papa bakal baik-baik saja...?_

Ia lalu menghampiri pintu geser kamar orangtuanya tersebut. Tidak sudi untuk meredam rasa penasaran itu, ia lalu menggeser sedikit pintunya, sehingga ia bisa melihat lebih ke dalam kamarnya.

Dan dalam pandangan pertama, ia terkesiap kaget dan syok.

Dari mata bulatnya, ia melihat sesosok ayahanda kesayangannya sedang meratapi kesedihan yang berkepanjangan atas kepergian sang istri yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Lebih menakutkannya, ia dapat merasakan adanya suatu aura asing dari tubuh sang ayahandanya. Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri saking tahutnya.

"Ng? Aaahh... Tetsuya-kun." sapa sang ayah datar seraya menoleh ke belakangnya.

Tetsuya segera membuyarkan imajinasi liarnya, dan menggangguk kikuk, "N-Nee, Papa, ayo turun..."

"Aaahh, baiklah."

Sang ayahanda lalu berbalik dan berjalan, hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut. Anak yang baik itu lalu meminggirkan dirinya, memberi jalan kepada sang ayahanda untuk keluar. Setelah sang ayahanda keluar dan bergerak ke tangga, ia diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke ruang tersebut. _Papa, maafkan Tetsuya! Tetsuya mau memastikan sesuatu!_

Deg. Deg deg.

Dengan hati yang kacau dan tidak karuan, ia bergerak ke sisi kiri ruang itu, di mana meja besarnya terletak, dan juga dokumen-dokumen yang tergeletak tidak rapi. Ketika menghampirinya, ia bahkan tidak mampu mengenali dokumen mana yang diincarnya, saking menumpuknya.

_Yang mana dokumen itu...? Dokumen yang mencurigakan itu..._

Ia tahu betul pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih ingat, kedua orang tuanya sering melakukan percobaan aneh yang berkaitan dengan sebuah cerita mistis yang menyebar luas di kalangan para sarjana universitas di mana mereka menimba ilmu, dan seringkali mengobrak-abrik kamarnya sekedar untuk memastikannya.

"Di mana dokumen itu...?" bisik Tetsuya panik selagi mengubek-ubek satu tumpukan yang berisi makalah yang sudah dijilid.

Bruk bruk.

Bruk!

"Ah—."

Mata sayu dan sembab Tetsuya menangkap sebuah makalah yang terjatuh secara tidak sengaja ketika mau mengembalikan tumpukan tersebut. Ia melihat makalah itu belum dijilid, dan masih berupa catatan-catatan penelitian yang disertai dengan beberapa foto. Namun yang membuat anak itu kaget, pada salah satu dari kumpulan foto itu ada seseorang yang dia kenal...

"... Hyuuga-senpai?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Ia lalu memungut makalah itu, dan membacanya. Ternyata di situ tak hanya ada foto Hyuuga yang ia kenali, namun juga ada foto gadis lain yang juga seusia dengan anak yang ada di foto pertama tersebut. Suaranya tertahan, tidak mempercayai apa yang dituliskan di makalah tersebut.

"Hyuuga-senpai... Aida-senpai... Mereka akan menjadi kelinci percobaan...?" lanjutnya dengan suara tertahan.

Setetes air mata lagi-lagi menguasai pipi pucat Tetsuya.

_Tidak... Tidak lagi... Tidak, tolong..._

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dalam ketakutan; ngeri membayangkan akan apa yang akan terjadi kepada dua senpai yang paling disayanginya.

_Aku benci ini! Kalau mereka akan menjadi seperti itu... Aku benci!_

Hanya dalam sekejap sesudah membaca semua catatan penelitian tersebut, ia kini telah sampai kepada satu kesimpulan mengerikan yang mungkin atau bahkan sudah mengintai _dunia_ ini, mulai saat itu.

Sebuah akhir dari kebahagiaan yang ada di dunia ini telah _tiba_...

**.**

_Madder red, please don't destroy..._

_... Don't destroy any more futures!_

**.**

Seminggu sesudah kematian Tetsuna, kini Tetsuya memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah seperti biasa.

Namun... Ada sedikit kejanggalan yang ia temui. Sang teman baiknya, alias cowok bermata heterokromik itu, ganti tidak masuk sekolah. Ia sudah menanyai semua anak-anak yang sekelas dengannya dan dirinya, namun banyak dari mereka mengangkat bahu. Ia masih ingat betul perkataan teman-teman dekat si jenius yang suram itu.

"_Ah, Akashi? Dia nggak masuk. Kenapa? Mana gue tahu."_

"_Duh Tetsu-kuuunn~~ aku nggak tahu juga! Dia sudah nggak masuk selama beberapa hari ini. Apa kamu juga mencemaskannya?"_

"_Akashicchi? Maaf ya, Kise nggak tahu-ssu~~ eh mau main tidak-ssu?"_

"_*kraus* Nggak tahu~ *kraus* _

Menghela napas pasrah, ia memutuskan untuk duduk seperti biasa—maklum sudah di dalam jam pelajaran. Namun kali ini mata biru cerahnya mencuri-curi pandang ke sisi kirinya, di mana ada bangku kosong. Wajahnya menjadi lesu membayangkan keadaan sang sahabat sepihaknya tersebut. Menggenggam syal merahnya itu, ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangannya, masih cemas akan apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi belakangan ini.

Ia tahu bahwa semuanya _tidak_ akan menjadi normal lagi.

Bahkan sekadar mengembalikan masa-masa di mana ia bermain dengan polos bersama ketiga adik angkatnya.

Remaja cowok ini tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu—sesuatu yang terasa salah—dengan ketiga adik angkatnya, dan ia diam-diam menutup mulut bahwa ia sebenarnya _sudah_ tahu bahwa ketiga adiknya benar-benar tidak normal.

_Kazunari-kun... Tatsuya-kun... Shintarou-kun... Aku tahu kalian itu tidak normal, tetapi aku telanjur menyukai dan menyayangi kalian seperti adik kandungku..._

TENG. TENG.

"Yak, pelajaran Fisika sudah selesai di sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian!"

"Ya, Pak!"

Tetsuya tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka lamunannya ternyata pecah oleh perkataan guru tersebut. Apalagi waktu juga terasa berlalu sangat cepat baginya. Rasanya ia baru saja kedatangan tiga bocah yang kelaknya akan meramaikan masa-masa mereka berkeluarga di rumah yang mungil dan hangat di pinggiran kota besar itu.

Ia lalu menegakkan punggungnya, dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana panjangnya. Meraba-raba barang yang ada di sakunya, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah handphone khas Jepang, dan membuka layarnya. Dengan cekatan ia men-_scroll_ down daftar nomor kontak orang yang ia kenal. Mata birunya terpancang pada sebuah nama.

_Kazunari-kun. Nomor HP : 03XXXXXXXXX_

KLIK.

Ia menekan tombol _call_, dan menunggu deringan. Pada deringan ketiga, barulah sambungan telepon itu dibuka oleh orang seberang yang diteleponnya tersebut.

"Halo, Kazunari-kun?" tanyanya lirih.

Orang yang bernama Kazunari tersebut langsung membalas panggilan tersebut, "Halo, Tetsu-niichan! Ada apa?"

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan cepat tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Mempersiapkan mentalnya yang kini lelah digempur oleh musibah, ia lalu berkata dengan lirih, "Kazunari-kun... Saya ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu. Kamu kalau tidak salah... Mempunyai kemampuan menduplikasi atau 'menipu' pandangan mata orang lain, ya kan?"

"Iya, Tetsu-niichan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gluk.

Menelan ludah, ia akhirnya mengutarakan suatu permintaan kecil, "Begini... Saya butuh kemampuanmu untuk menukar posisi denganku. Hari ini akan ada ulangan PKK dan Fisika, namun saya ingin mengadakan penelitianku sendiri tentang yang namanya cerita mistis yang dikembangkan oleh orangtua saya. _Please_, Kazunari-kun?"

"Sip, Tetsu-niichan!"

Sambungannya diputus seketika. Sekarang tekadnya sudah bulat; ia akan melupakan nilai-nilai jelek yang merajai catatan belajarnya, hanya demi satu hal. Membantu sang ayahandanya menyelesaikan masalah yang sepertinya sangat krusial tahu bahwa ia bisa merasakan suatu _feeling_ yang buruk sekali membaca catatan penelitian itu.

.

.

.

"Ke mana itu Tetsuya?"

Kini beberapa hari berlalu sudah, persis selang dua hari setelah Tetsuya memutuskan untuk diam-diam membantu mencarikan solusi untuk penelitian sang ayahandanya, berdirilah seorang pemuda lain—kali ini berambut merah menyala, matanya pun heterokrom, terdiri dari warna merah dan kuning. Menatap bangku kosong yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan ironis.

Ia lalu beralih perhatian ke teman-teman Kisedai yang sedang berkumpul di sisi lain kelas tersebut. Sembari memutar dan menyusun praduga-praduga yang mungkin masuk akal bagi pemuda nyaris transparan itu, ia bertanya dengan malas, "Hei, kalian semua. Kalian tahu ke mana itu anak? Maksudku, Tetsuya."

Teman-teman Kisedai lantas menoleh ke pemuda berambut merah terang itu, dan si rambut kuning—alias Kise—menjawab dengan wajah penasaran, "Kamu nggak tahu, Akashicchi-_ssu_? Dia barusan keluar dari kelas ini. Kamu nggak lihat dia tadi?"

"Tidak." jawab Akashi—marga cowok berambut merah itu—menggeleng kepala lemah.

_Ini terasa aneh... _Pemuda itu bisa merasakan bahwa hal ini terasa janggal baginya.

Pertama, Tetsuya takkan lolos begitu saja meski dilihat oleh dirinya sekalipun. Bahkan butuh beberapa bulan bagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran Tetsuya yang begitu super tipis, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya butuh dua-tiga hari untuk membiasakan diri. Apalagi, Tetsuya juga anak dari teman baik kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua, saat itu adalah musim-musimnya UAS. Di saat seperti ini, sekalipun Tetsuya anak yang cukup rajin membaca buku, nilai-nilai yang berhubungan dengan eksakta selalu mengalami masalah, sedangkan dalam bahasa Jepang dan Inggris, semua itu baik-baik saja. Ia pasti takkan melewatkan masa-masa ini untuk mengerjakan remedial atau sekadar menambah nilai plus di dalam catatan belajarnya.

Kedua hal itu berbeda jauh dengan keadaan yang sekarang, atau bisa dikatakan Tetsuya sedang dalam—.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin, 'kan?" bisik Akashi pelan.

Si surai biru malam yang kebetulan _nimbrung_ di situ, bisa melihat ekspresi galau si jenius tersebut. Merasa terganggu dengan ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditampakkan dari wajah si jenius itu, cowok tersebut menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, dan balik bertanya dengan malas, "Emangnya kenapa, Akashi? Galau?"

Gantian si surai merah membara itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu. Pikirannya masih tenggelam dalam kekalutan; bukan berarti ia tidak peduli kepada anak berambut biru cerah itu. _Kamu ke mana sekarang ini, Tetsuya...?_

.

.

Bruk bruk.

Kini seorang pemuda berseragamkan SMP Teikou sedang berdiri di atas meja persegi panjang yang besar, di mana di atasnya sudah tertumpuk banyak sekali buku-buku berisi penelitian-penelitian dan jurnal bagian antropologi, kedokteran, dan pendidikan yang sudah susah payahnya dikumpulkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu di perpustakaan umum yang seenak jidat didatanginya tanpa memberitahu gurunya.

Syuuussshh.

"Tidak ada di sini... Apakah tidak ada catatan khusus tentang 'mata merah' itu...?" gumam pemuda itu panik sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya satu per satu itu.

Ia masih ingat betul apa yang dituliskan di dalam catatan yang ada di atas meja kerja ayahnya itu.

_Menurut penelitian yang dikutip itu, terjadinya anak dengan 'mata merah' itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan ilmu pasti (Biologi, Kimia, Fisika, etc). Mengenai adanya kasus 'mata merah' yang tersebar di kalangan masyarakat, telah ada tiga sampel yang sudah didapatkan. Berdasarkan kronologinya, besar kemungkinan mereka telah memasuki suatu 'alam' khusus yang tidak biasa. _

_Dari pernyataan S-ya (bukan nama sebenarnya), ia mengatakan pernah melihat sekilas sesuatu yang mengerikan, lebih mirip ular raksasa... Berdasarkan pengakuan S-ya, dari kesemua mitologi yang saya tunjukkan gambarnya, ia mengatakan bahwa image Basilik mirip dengan apa yang dilihatnya, hanya saja ada perbedaan mendasar pada tulang kepala. Ia mengatakan bahwa kepalanya tetap kepala ular, bukan basilik. _

_Menurut saya, dari cerita Basilik ini, diduga adanya 'penyihir' di dunia yang realistis ini adalah benar adanya. Karena dalam beberapa versi cerita Basilik, siapapun bisa tewas kalau saja tidak kuat melawannya. Namun ia mampu melawannya dan kembali serta memperoleh 'mata merah'._

_Adanya 'alam' yang berbeda ini tidak diketahui alasannya, banyak sekali literatur yang bisa dijadikan rujukan tentang apa makna sebuah 'alam' tersebut. S-ya mengatakan bahwa 'alam' itu hanyalah diisi oleh seekor Basilik-like tersebut, dan semua literatur tersebut tidak ada yang bisa menyamai apa yang diimajinasikan olehS-ya. _

Syuuusssh! Bruk! Syuuusssh!

_Tidak ada...!_

Saat ia sibuk mengurusi buku-buku yang tiada duanya, ia merasa lelah karena tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. _Apakah 'alam' itu...? ...Aku tak bisa bertanya kepada trio itu... Benar. Aku harus melakukannya sendiri!_

Bruk bruk bruk.

Klotang.

Ia melihat sebuah buku jadul yang jatuh secara tak sengaja dari tumpukan tersebut. Matanya terpancang pada sampul buku itu yang benar-benar usang, diselimuti dengan beberapa debu yang menempel pada buku tersebut. Penasaran akan isi buku itu, ia lantas membuka sampulnya.

Kesan pertama ia tentang buku tua itu; buku itu benar-benar keluaran lama.

Tulisan kusam yang tercetak di halaman pertama buku itu samar-samar terlihat tahun cetakan pertamanya; tahun 1950-an, dan bahkan tidak ada tahun cetakan kedua dan seterusnya. Setelah dibuka-buka halamannya secara acak, ia menyadari bahwa buku itu memiliki suatu daya tarik magis yang aneh; yang membuatnya ingin membaca lebih serius.

_... Apakah nilai kehidupanmu?_

Sehelai demi sehelai kertas dilahapnya; dihabiskan untuk membaca apa yang ditintakan di dalam buku jadul tersebut. Dan sepuluh lembar demi dua puluh lembar dilaluinya, mata biru cerahnya melotot tidak percaya; antara ngeri dan kagum.

Apa yang dituliskan di sana tidak hanya memuat tentang persoalan klise, namun juga ada selipan dari apa yang diteliti oleh ayahandanya. 'Mata Merah'. Itulah yang ternyata juga tercakup secara lengkap di sana—meski ia ragu sang ayahandanya bakal menyadur tulisan ilmiah antropologi sosialnya dari situ.

'_**Mata Merah'**_

_**Fenomena ini sebenarnya terjadi beberapa kali dalam jangka beberapa tahun; suatu kejadian yang sangat langka. Persentase kemunculan 'Mata Merah' ini juga sangat langka; antara dua sampai sepuluh berbanding enam miliar. Konon 'Mata Merah' dalam kasus ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ilmu eksakta, namun lebih ke sebuah cerita mistis yang berkaitan dengan seluruh fenomena yang berkaitan dengan spiritualisme. **_

_**Dikatakanlah, Heat Haze, itulah alam yang mengaitkan jiwa dengan sang monster yang konon menghuni Heat Haze tersebut. Tidak diketahui secara pasti dan akurat bagaimana cara seseorang bisa masuk ke sana—bolehlah semua ini dikatakan sebuah fiksi. Namun dalam salah satu catatan yang ditulis oleh salah satu orang terdahulu, ada yang menyinggung hal tersebut.**_

_Jadi alam yang dimaksud S-ya—maksudku Kazunari-kun ternyata Heat Haze ya_, asumsi remaja itu masih sedikit ragu.

Selembar kertas perlahan dilewatkannya dengan napas tertahan.

Syuuusshh.

_**... Satu-satunya cara masuk Heat Haze adalah melakukan tindakan yang menjurus ke bunuh diri setiap 15 Agustus. Sisanya tidak diketahui. Beberapa orang melakukan percobaan dengan membawa beberapa budak, dipilih secara acak, tidak ada yang menghasilkan apa yang diinginkan mereka. **_

_**Penelitian laboratorium New Jersey, tahun 19XX, para peneliti berupaya mencari cara lain untuk masuk Heat Haze. Dipilihlah beberapa tahanan hukuman mati secara acak, dilakukan tindakan bunuh diri bersama. Tidak ada hasil, alias nihil. **_

_**Percobaan di Edinburgh, tahun 19XX—.**_

Bruk!

Pemuda itu seketika menutup buku tua tersebut. _Jadi cukup dilakukan bunuh diri setiap tanggal 15 Agustus, huh? Kurasa bakal bisa..._

Sebuah tekad yang penuh dengan risiko dan determinasi telah diciptakan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Serius? Kamu ingin melakukan tindakan yang seperti itu, Tetsu-niichan?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian berhoodie; warnanya hitam gelap dengan enam lingkaran berwarna putih di hoodienya. Seorang anak cowok yang mengenakan syal berwarna merah, menggangguk yakin. Dilihatnya tangan kirinya memegangi syal itu dengan sedikit kegoyahan tekadnya.

Menghela napas pasrah, anak cowok berhoodie itu mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, selama ini aku banyak dibantu olehmu, ya sudah. Memangnya kamu bakal tidak apa-apa kalau nyawamu ternyata tidak masuk _Heat Haze_ dan justru langsung masuk ke alam barkah entah apalah itu?"

Tersenyum ironis, si surai biru cerah itu menjawabnya, "Toh, saya berniat menolong ayahanda dengan menjadikan diriku sebagai bahan penelitian. Siapa tahu nanti ternyata berguna. Yang tahu hanyalah Tuhan sendiri, ya kan, Kazunari-kun?"

"_Well_, terserah kamulah. Tapi tidak apa-apa nih, dilakukan di siang bolos dan hari libur begini? Aku bisa mati kalau kamu ketahuan menyelinap masuk ke sekolah ini." ujar anak cowok lain itu memasang ekspresi sarkas.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh yang bagian ini jarang dilewati orang."

HUP LAH!

Anak bersyal itu segera saja melompati pagar lantai teratas gedung sekolah itu, sehingga ia berada persis tiga senti di depan ambang gedung tersebut. Kazunari—nama cowok berhoodie itu—berjengit kaget. Namun tak lama lagi ia ikut melompati pagar, dan sekarang ia bersama Tetsuya, nama kecil cowok bersyal itu.

Deg.

"... Selamat tinggal, Kazunari-kun..."

Satu tolakan dari lantai gedung itu membuatnya terjun bebas, sedangkan Kazunari segera membuang muka; takut melihat sang kakak angkat tersayangnya berakhir mati seperti itu.

_... Selamat tinggal dunia ini. Aku akan mempertahankan teori kebahagiaanku ini—._

DUAAAKKK!

.

.

.

"Hei?"

Di depannya ada seorang laki-laki lain—kali ini berambut hitam gelap dan mata berwarna kuning terang. Banyak ular mengelilingi dirinya di sekujur tubuhnya. Tersenyum jahat dan penuh maksud yang tak akan pernah baik, cowok itu tertawa dengan kejinya, "Hahahaha! Aku nggak menyangka kamu bakal bisa masuk _Heat Haze_ ini seorang diri, Ayano!"

Dan semuanya segera menjadi gelap, dan aku tak tahu bahwa diriku telah... Masuk _Heat Haze_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

* * *

A/N (Mun) : *nangis kumat*


End file.
